


Man I Feel Like Mold

by asexualuke



Series: sterek fics inspired by songs?? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek pines, F/M, M/M, No Werewolves, based off a song again, based off a wheatus song, everyone is human, no Kate Argent, rating is just a precaution, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualuke/pseuds/asexualuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spots Stiles and Matt standing outside the classroom and stops in his tracks. They don't kiss, they don't even hug like normal couples, Stiles just places his hand on Matt's for a few seconds, smiles, then enters the class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man I Feel Like Mold

**Author's Note:**

> This song has probably been used so many times I never bothered to check!  
> Turns out I'm starting a series they are not linked unless I state otherwise I guess.  
> Other relationships but Stiles/Matt and what comes of Derek/Stiles are background.  
> Based off of Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus more for inspiration than storyline? If that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

His name is Stiles, Derek thinks stupidly as if to reassure himself. Derek's standing in the school parking lot watching said boy walk by hand in hand with his dickbag boyfriend Matt Daehler, neither of them sparing him a glance. Stiles is wearing his usual plaid button up with a graphic design t-shirt, and he's wearing those dark skinny jeans that make Derek's mouth water slightly. He'd been too busy avoiding making eye contact with either of them to catch what design Stiles was sporting that day. Ever since he saw him wearing an ACDC shirt, he'd been on the look out for an Iron Maiden one. Thus far he's been unlucky. 

The first bell rings startling Derek out of his stupor, he's got gym first thing in the morning, and it's the only class he doesn't share with Stiles. He rushes toward the gym dodging greetings from Erica and Boyd on the way. He's dressed in his gym uniform and out of the change room with the other boys just as the second bell rings. Coach Finstock looks them over and over enthusiastically shouts that it's their lucky day. The gym just got an iPhone dock hooked up to the speakers so they get to do their usual laps around the gym with music. He cringes at the thought of Finstock's music taste but starts stretching anyways. 

Turns out that Coach made a playlist just for them, it's got some decent songs on it. A lot of them typical workout songs even Derek has on his iPod. He tunes everything out focusing on the pounding of his feet hitting the floor. It's not until he hears a loud guffaw from Coach that he snaps back to reality. 

"You'll have to deal with this song, whether you like it or not. It's my favourite song." He says, then starts singing along horribly off key. 

Derek stumbles a bit when he hears what song it is. Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus is blaring loudly out of the speakers, and he's embarrassed to admit that the song is so much like his life right now. He continues to run muttering along with the lyrics and feeling more and more ashamed with his life choices as he circles the gym a few more times. 

Gym class behind him, Derek makes his way towards English. He spots Stiles and Matt standing outside the classroom and stops in his tracks. They don't kiss, they don't even hug like normal couples, Stiles just places his hand on Matt's for a few seconds, smiles, then enters the class. The smile on Matt's face as he looks after Stiles sends a chill up his spine; he looks like a snake, a really weirdly possessive snake about to devour its mate. Derek shudders again for good measure. 

He decides to wait until Matt rushes off in the opposite direction to go inside the classroom. Thankfully Isaac saved him a seat so he wouldn't have to sit in the back by the kid he's 75% sure picks his nose and eats it. The kid is discreet he can never tell for sure. He takes his seat next to Isaac and glances toward where Stiles is sitting with Scott, his bestfriend. Scott has this besotted expression on his face as he quickly talks to Stiles about something that has the boy rolling his eyes and clapping him on the shoulder. Derek keeps staring until Scott catches his eye and nudges Stiles. They make eye contact and Derek's breath catches in his throat. Stiles is wearing an Iron Maiden shirt, finally, finally, Derek can die happy. 

He doesn't get the chance because Mrs. Zehrs calls them out.

"Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale I'd suggest you stop making googoo eyes at each other if you want to graduate next month." He snaps his eyes away from Stiles, and feels his face grow hot. He doesn't let his eyes stray from the front of the room for the rest of class. 

Isaac is snickering about it with Erica and Boyd at lunch when he sits down at their usual table. Erica pats his hand and tells him that they'll figure out a way to take out Matt so he can ask Stiles to prom. 

"Why would I let you do that when I can just go with Isaac to prom?" Derek says and Isaac adopts a guilty expression.

"I uh, I kinda asked Cora to go with me and she said she would." He's not mad, he's seen them pine for each other from afar, he's upset that he has to go stag. 

"Dammit." 

••••• 

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully, and by uneventfully he means he never even thought about looking at Stiles or anyone who associates with Stiles the rest of the afternoon. He sees the powder blue Jeep drive by him as he makes his way to his older sister Laura's Camaro. Derek used to think that he could woo Stiles by driving a "hot car" but he caught the other boy whispering sweet nothings to his Jeep one day after school so he scrapped the idea and drove the car anyways. 

When he gets home he makes a quick escape to his room so he won't have to face Cora and her relentless teasing. He has no doubts that Isaac told her about the 'Great English Incident' or whatever he called it. He does make sure to sit with everyone at dinner, and thankfully Laura and Cora are dress shopping so it's only him, his parents, and his Uncle Peter. The latter giving him a look that has Derek's stomach churning uncomfortably. His mother seems to notice. 

"Peter, not a word." Talia Hale is the strongest woman Derek has ever met. 

Not because she's his mother, but because he could never fathom how one woman could deal with his father and Peter for so many years. He figures it must've been hell for her because it's hell for Derek now and he's only 17. So he gives his mother a grateful smile and excuses himself from the table. 

Derek first noticed Stiles in their sophomore year because he proudly defended Danny against homophobic comments and stated that he himself was bisexual. It became obvious that Danny had a soft spot for Stiles after that. The boy was Jackson Whittemore's bestfriend who had been picking on Stiles since grade school, and shortly after that day the teases and taunts stopped. It was like someone stopped a strong river current, people started to tolerate Stiles instead of avoid him, the smiled and waved at him the hallway. But it never changed him, never made him a popular douche like Jackson and that's when Derek knew he had a crush. That's when his life ended. 

Stiles used to be in love with Lydia Martin, for years in fact. He trailed after her all through grade school, and halfway through freshman year even when she didn't spare him a glance. Kinda like Derek's situation, but after spring break it seemed like Stiles was a new person. He stopped yelling hopeless heartfelt things at Lydia and started talking to her like a human being. Then, he started dating Matt Daehler and it solidified that he was over her for good. Now, in senior year they're bestfriends and not even Derek saw that one coming. They've been facing off in an intellectual battle for valedictorian, and unsurprisingly Lydia won, leaving Stiles as salutatorian. 

Derek's been in love with him since sophomore year and he hasn't even spoken to him. 

•••••

It's prom night and Derek doesn't even consider not going. He heard Stiles mention he was going to prom last week and got his mom to rent him a tux. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora and him decide to cram into Laura's Camaro instead of dropping money on a limousine. Erica is wearing a slim fitting red dress that hugs her curves in all the right places that has a single thick strap over her left shoulder and her hair is down in loose waves, while Boyd is wearing a white tux with a red tie. Isaac shows up at his house wearing a simple black tux not dissimilar to Derek's with a navy blue tie. Cora's is a floor length, navy blue dress with a top like a t-shirt that hugs her body and suits her perfectly. The couples look ethereal together, it gives Derek a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. 

When they get there music is already playing and people are getting their pictures taken. Derek waits for his friends to take their couple photos and then they take a big group photo. It makes Derek wish he came with Stiles. 

Time passes and he catches glances of Lydia with Jackson, Danny with one of the twins, he can never remember which, Scott with Lydia's friend Allison, but he hasn't seen Stiles. He saw Matt awhile ago taking pictures of people around the set up but not a hair of Stiles. Derek wonders briefly if Stiles decided not to show up, but is interrupted by the dj. 

"Throwback Thursday or should I say Wednesday," Derek groans along with the rest of the people. "This song is fifteen years old next month, some of you may know it." 

Derek almost falls over when he hears the opening notes of Teenage Dirtbag. He looks around wildly for a sign of Isaac but catches sight of someone else. It's Stiles, walking toward him, perfectly in sync with the lyrics of the song blasting around them. This must be fake, Stiles had never glanced at him let alone talk to him and here he was, eyes locked with Derek's, weaving his way through the crowd. The music has faded in his ears like he's underwater, he can't hear anything, he can't breathe. 'How does she know who I am, and why does she give a damn about me,' plays over and over in his head. The other boy stops in front of him, sly grin on his face as he sings along. 

"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby, come with me Friday don't say maybe. I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, like you." 

Then he's slipping something into the pocket of his pants, that Derek assumes is a concert ticket. The song fades out into a slow song and his stomach knots. Stiles just holds out his arms and naturally they get into the slow dancing position. 

"Hi," Stiles says, almost shy. "I um, I'm gonna come right out and say it: I like you. And I know I've never spoken to you, hell I haven't made solid eye contact with you except that day in English. I don't even know if you liked me back but I was dating Matt and then we broke up because he's a creep so I hoped that you did, and-"

"Stiles," Derek cuts him off. "I've liked you since you defended Danny in sophomore year." 

The smile that lights Stiles' face is something he thought he'd never see directed toward him. 

"Oh thank god," he breathes and pulls Derek's head towards him, stopping just before their lips brush. 

Derek feels lightheaded, but he lifts his arms to Stiles' neck and closes the distance.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Stiles totally hit it off and Matt is a jealous baby about it.


End file.
